


All His

by carnal stars (sesty_exe)



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: DFAB reader, F/M, Gen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader has a vagina, hit me as hard as you can, ig take me to the grave, im making up tags along the way, indulgent writing, oh yay back with my bullshit yeet, originally this was planned for the "up to the imagination" thing but my bitchass said to finish it, possessive amon, subtle voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesty_exe/pseuds/carnal%20stars
Summary: You decide to take it upon yourself to fulfill your sinful needs.Again, Amon has a different alternative.





	All His

**Author's Note:**

> *sips on my cherry cola as you read this* hello and welcome back to jackass folks

It was the dead of night.

Nobody could hear you or see you, yet the impure indulgence of sin quivered at your wake. You'd ignore it from time to time, that indulgence fading out after a few days, but this one was enough to make your loins ache. Achy in need and desire, your arousal was filled to the brim, making your skin sensitive to any touch upon you.

Now here you are, attending to that wanton need.

Soft mewls and whimpers were heard even throughout the room, falling upon deaf ears outside. Your fingers swirled and massaged at your clit, making you shiver with each tender rub to the bundle of nerves. Two finger digits slid their way inside of you, making you seep deep into your mattress while doing so. You moved them back and forth, scissoring yourself while hearing the sweet squelches from your cavern. It was enough ecstasy for your free hand to fondle with your boobs, of which were exposed to the cool air in the room. Upon contact, your nipples became perky while fondling them.

More pleasured moans escaped from your lips, sweat trickling down from your body while enjoying the heightened euphoria that almost devoured you in climactic heaven. You were so, so close to your high, but just only when—

" _Human_ ," someoe knocked at the door, "I know you're in there."

You dared not to speak and focus more on your enroaching orgasm. More knocks ensued, then it turned into banging. "I have the polite decency to not barge in. _Open the fucking door._ "

_Since when was I the serving one to this brute?_ , you'd ask yourself as pumping your fingers inside of you vigorously, _It's…it's deplorable to think of me being enslaved by him. Yet…_

You flinched as another kick was driven to the door, enough to tear out some wood. Gathering up the sheets to cover your exposed body, you continued your high, eventually getting there. Your back was arched, eyes rolled back into your head and muscles spasming.

The door flung back, sending shivers up your spine as the demon leered at you, of which you pretended to sleep. "G-get out!", you muttered between your panting, parted lips, trying to ignore the slickness that kept building up. It didn't help one bit that you were ready for another round—patience was now waning from your desires.

"Why should I? It only seems like you have _something_ I want."

Your breath hitched with anticipation, "T-that being?"

" _Your free will._ "

You really wanted to cackle at the thought of giving up your soul and will to a narcissistic, apathetic demon warrior that stood in your doorway, grinning like the shitbag he was. You truly did—yet the thought of submitting and doing what those words implied sparked arousal in you again.

You shook your head, declining the offer. "Nnnnot to the likes of _you_."

Initually, Amon would be on his merry way to indulge on whatever carnal desire was set on the front burner, whether it be sinful or gruesome gore. However that was thrown out the window with everything else as he replied, "Oh how you wound me, mortal—"

The door closed with a click. The red beast was now on top of you within a blink of an eye with one knee prodding at your aching sex that was covered by the cotton sheets.

"—but why decline when I heard you _scream_ for me?", he sneers.

Of course, the feeling of being eavesdropped on was confirmed by the one person you didn't want to see in your vulnerable, flushed state. Quiet keening was caught in your throat as the knee pressed into you, yourself now grinding against him.

That smug, conceit smike twisted at his lips again, added with the hungry glint that flared in his amber eyes.

Yup, he's gonna raw you out, top and bottom.

Amon nuzzled against the crook of your neck, the bristle-like goatee tickling against your heated skin. With a few laps, sharp canines nibble and bit into the skin. Soft whimpers escaped from you as he scattered hickeys all over your neck to your chest.

The covers that kept the rest of your body in secrecy was then pulled back and down to your calf. An unknown cool breeze swept through the room, giving you goosebumps from the midnight breeze. You felt your breathing caught in your throat as a clawed hand grasp at one of your tits, giving it a firm squeeze.

"Soft," the demon warrior muttered under his breath while going down on you.

Your legs instinctively locked themselves together to hide the reeled in arousal that plagued you. Even then, he notixed the trembling in your kneecaps and pried them apart to witness your puffy, slick pussy. You covered your flushed face with your hands—that only fueled his ego more.

"J-Just get on with it," you rasp out, still covering your eyes from what was going to happen.

"Don't rush me, mortal," he sneers. "After all, I like breaking my things _slowly_."

Your back arch in response to two fingers prodding at your wet entrance, slipping in in the process. A sharp whine fell from your lips, followed with soft moaning.

Those fingers pumped inside you slowly, agonizingly slowly. It was then he brushed at that spot only more moans spilled from your lips in a louder variety. He knew that you were teetering the edge of another orgasm from mere finger fucking so—

The fingers withdrew from your tight pussy, his tongue swirling over and around the slick digits and savoring the taste of you. "A little something after this," the demon chuckled.

You felt weak underneath him, your breathing hitching here and there from being pulled away from the blow of ecstasy. However, your train of thought came crashing as feeling something more girthier and hotter rub against your folds—and in the same taunting, slow manner.

"Your command, mortal," a low groan rumbled in his throat as his cock as it continued, the tip prodding as a tease. Soft panting followed as he awaited your consent, of which you give a curt nod to and—

" _Fuck_! M-more!"

He was barely inside you and the verge of cumming again on his bulbous cock was there. Your leg began to quiver all the while you rocked your hips, forcing yourself on the rest of the length. You called out for Amon in small mewls that became drawled out moans, begging for him, begging for his cock.

And he complied to just that, thrusting in and pulling out to start a rhythm

You bite down on your lower lip to encase the loud mewls and moans that would often times escape in a futile attempt to keep quiet. "Don't— _fuck_ —don't hold back, human," he growls out as gripping on your hips, hilting himself to hit at your very core.

With that, your vision blurs out to white and stars. You can't recall what you spilled from your mouth; either praise or begging for more, you felt the demon hero's orgasm followed suit inside you.

He could very well get off to the site of you—flushed face, heaving chest that rose and fell with each breath, the incoherent mumbling of his name intertwined with praise that you wouldn't give to any person ever. It was such a lovely, carnal sight to see you submit to his everything.

You felt the slight displeasure of warmth leaving you, withdrawing from your pulsating cavern as a result. Sleep then overcame you as the end result of experience three (or more) orgasms. Before sleep took you in, however, you heard the grumble from the beast, saying, "…Mine", in a deep baritone.

Your breath hitched again—you were _his_ and his alone.

**Author's Note:**

> *on my fourth cherry cola, sipping throw a straw as you come down here* banish me to the ninth level of dante's hell


End file.
